Forgotten Valentine
by troypazash
Summary: A future Troypay one-shot about how they spend the most romantic day of the year after the birth of their first child.


**I've got a little Valentine one-shot (yes, I know Valentine's Day has passed but better late than never). Hope you enjoy, please take the time to leave a little feedback, I'm so appreciative.**

**Disclaimeer: Sadly I do not own High School Musical...but if I did, oh the possibilities!**

* * *

"Livvie, please," Sharpay closed her eyes in frustration as she held the screaming infant in her arms. It had only been fifteen minutes since Sharpay had put her baby down for a nap, she most definitely still should have been sleeping. "Come on honey," Sharpay shifted her in her arms so she was up against her chest. "You need to sleep baby," Sharpay whispered. No such luck Olivia only cried louder, her face now the color of a very ripe red tomato. One look at her daughter and Sharpay felt like screaming too; she loved her baby girl dearly but she just couldn't take all this crying anymore. "Livvie," Sharpay sighed as she plopped down into the rocking chair. Once again she moved Olivia so that she could get a good look at her. "Why are you so upset huh? You're a baby! You live such a good life. Eat. Sleep. Poop. What's there to be unhappy about?"

For a minute Olivia looked up at her mother, her blues sparkling back. Sharpay smiled to herself, happy to see her calm child. It only lasted for a moment until the shrieking continued and Sharpay's nerves jumped to the edge. Sharpay could feel her own tears on the rise but she knew if she started crying, there would be no stopping her. Sharpay took a deep breath and focused on her daughter once more. "Let's try this," Sharpay lifted her shirt and unhooked her nursing bra before bringing Olivia to her chest. Immediately she latched on and began sucking. "You were hungry huh?" Sharpay gently caressed her daughter's full head of chestnut brown hair. "Well why didn't you just say so?" Sharpay giggled as Olivia balled her tiny fist against her mother's chest. Sharpay couldn't believe how much Olivia was eating. When she was first born, Sharpay had so much trouble getting the baby to nurse and now it seemed like that was all she ever did. Sharpay was literally a human buffet that her daughter feasted upon often. Sharpay had fed her right before her nap and here she was screaming for more. "Relax kiddo; you're sucking your poor mommy dry."

After a few minutes Olivia just conked out, mid suck. Her blue eyes closed and her little head rolled back slightly, luckily Sharpay had a good hold on her so nothing happened. Sharpay smiled as she looked at her beautiful daughter. Finally, some peace and quiet. Once she was sure that baby was indeed sleeping, she carefully fixed her bra and shirt before gently placing Olivia back into her crib. The baby girl flinched slightly after Sharpay put her down but there were no signs of a relapse, Olivia stayed still. Sharpay had to fight the urge to touch her soft baby skin and feel the rise of chest. She loved to see her breathing, knowing that she and her husband had created this tiny little life, the perfect combination of the two of them. She loved Olivia Grace Bolton with everything that she had but there were times when that baby drove her absolutely insane. But Sharpay wouldn't trade anything in the world, including her baby's killer cries, just to have moments like these. Looking at her little tiny baby girl made Sharpay fall in love with her all over again. She was hers and she was way beyond perfect.

"There you are," Troy announced rather loudly as he walked into his daughter's nursery.

"Shhh," Sharpay swung around and she placed her finger to her lip, effectively shutting him up. Reluctantly she walked away from their daughter's crib and pulled her husband out of the nursery.

"What's going on?" Troy questioned out in the hallway as Sharpay quietly shut the door.

"I just got her back to sleep and if you wake her up, I will castrate you, understood?" Sharpay put her hands on her hips and glared at Troy, emphasizing her point.

"Sheesh," Troy scowled at the thought, wanting to embrace his manhood.

"What are you doing home so early?" Sharpay questioned as she suddenly found herself in her husband's warm embrace.

"Got off early," Troy smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love spending time with my two favorite girls. Since Livvie's sleeping we should do something fun," he wriggled his eyebrows at her rather suggestively.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, that was the last thing that she wanted to do. "I've got laundry to do; I swear Olivia goes through at least five outfits a day."

"That's because you change her five times a day," Troy chuckled.

"I can't let her wear her spit up all day, she won't look cute" Sharpay pulled away from him and poked him in the arm.

"Heaven forbid," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up you," Sharpay hit him once again before letting out a gigantic yawn.

"Tired?" Troy questioned, he couldn't resist the urge to hold her once again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her near, rubbing circles on her back as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Tired? More like utterly exhausted," Sharpay groaned.

"Then get some sleep baby," Troy kissed her cheek.

"I can't, I've got to do the laundry and the dishes and I should probably start dinner. We've been having way too much takeout," Sharpay droned on. "I'm trying to lose the baby weight, not add to it."

"I will take care of everything," Troy told her sincerely.

"You?" Sharpay looked up at him, more than shocked at his suggestion. Troy did more than his fair share of work around the house; it was just he usually complained about it. Not once, had she ever heard him volunteer to do housework except for when she was on bed rest for a few weeks.

"Yeah, I can do it. I want to do it, you need a break, I can tell."

"That is true, I so need a break. Monster Olivia was out in full force today."

"Aww my little sweetie pie was giving you trouble?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Please, there was nothing sweet about her today."

"She's perfect and you know it," Troy insisted about his little daddy's girl.

"She's handful and has a big mouth."

"Like mother like daughter," Troy said playfully and Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok, now I'm ordering you to take a nap."

"But Troy, I've got to…"

"No but Troys," he grinned as he took her hand once again and led her to their master bedroom suite. "Bed," he pointed. "Very simple concept, I'll even lay it out for you. Ready, here it goes: you in bed now!"

"Fine," Sharpay gave up, there was no sense in arguing…it wasn't like he would win, she always won but she was just too tired to put up a fight in the first place. Sharpay climbed into their big comfy bed, Troy pulled the covers up around her and 'tucked' her in like a small child.

"Get some sleep Pay, I love you," he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Love you…" Sharpay closed her eyes and drifted off.

Almost three hours later, Sharpay finally opened her eyes. With a sigh followed by a nice stretch, Sharpay felt extremely refreshed. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and her eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't believe that she had slept for nearly three hours. Olivia must have been beyond starving and giving Troy a hard time. Sharpay was going to kill her husband for letting her sleep so late. She was trying her hardest to keep Olivia on a schedule and he had ruined all of her handwork in one measly afternoon. Quickly, she ran to her daughter's nursery and found the room empty. They must be downstairs, Sharpay thought. So, she high tailed it down the stairs in search of her family.

"Troy," she called out as she walked down the long hallway.

"Hey," Troy came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron that appropriately said 'kiss the chef'. "Perfect timing babe."

"For what?" Sharpay questioned.

"Dinner," Troy replied. "You hungry?"

"A little," Sharpay nodded. "Where's Livvie, I bet she's starving too. It's been like three hours since she last ate," Sharpay walked past him into the kitchen, surprised to see that her baby was not in the bouncy swing they had set up for her.. "Troy, where is she? I really need to feed her. Is she in the family room? You know I don't like it when you put her in another room and walk off like that. I know that she can't crawl but anything could happen, it's too dangerous!"

Troy gulped, knowing that his wife would not be the least bit happy with what he was about to say. "Um about, Livvie, she's not exactly here."

"What do you mean she's not exactly here?" Sharpay glared at her husband. "Explain now!"

"She's not here right now," Troy replied cautiously, wondering if he should take a few steps away from her.

"Troy Bolton, where the hell is my baby?" Sharpay screamed as her hands went to her hips and her eyes bulged out in anger.

"My mom has her," Troy explained. "She just came and got her."

"Why would your mother take our baby? Troy, I've got to nurse her! And she's never not been without one of us! Have you lost your mind?" Sharpay went on, as the anger continued to rise in her. "How could you give her away without consulting me?"

"I didn't give her away Sharpay," Troy rolled his eyes. "She's not with some random stranger, she's with her grandparents." Now it was time for Sharpay to roll her eyes but Troy continued. "I asked Mom to take her for a couple of hours so we can have dinner by ourselves."

"God Troy, was she too much to handle while I was sleeping? Instead of pushing her off on your mother, you should have woken me up. Really great parenting Troy!"

"She was fine," Troy replied, finding himself a little ticked off that Sharpay didn't think he could watch his own baby. "She's always fine with me; I can watch her all by myself like a big boy."

"Troy," Sharpay sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. But what about nursing? She's got to eat."

"I packed her two bottles of the breast milk you've pumped, she'll be fine," Troy reassured her.

"But she doesn't do well on the bottle," Sharpay responded.

"Well, she's got to learn. You're going back to work soon and her free access will be majorly limited. Look, if there's a problem my mom said she'd call or bring her home. They're only at my parents house, its not even ten minutes away."

"I want to go get her," Sharpay said, not liking the thought of her baby being away from her.

"Not yet, at least let me show you this," Troy took her hands.

"Troy please, I just want to bring her home," Sharpay attempted to remove his hand but Troy only pulled her down the hallway.

"You are coming with me," He led her to the double doors leading to the dining room. "Go on in."

"Troy, what are you…" Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks as she pushed open the double doors. "Oh my god…" her eyes widened at their dining room. Their usual mahogany dining table was covered in a red silk tablecloth, their fine china was placed on top of the table complete with champagne flutes, filled to the brim with champagne and strawberries, a beautiful vase of roses sat in the center while petals were delicately placed all across the table and the room was illuminated with the most sweet smelling vanilla candles. On the plate closest to Sharpay sat a little blue box and a card that read 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

"So what do you think?" Troy questioned as he wrapped his arms around her petit waist.

Sharpay swung around so she could face him, "What do I think? I think…I think," she couldn't find her words immediately.

"I know it's not much but I didn't have a lot of time. I had to entertain Olivia, do the laundry and cook dinner so I couldn't decorate that much but my mom brought the flowers and the candles," Troy mumbled, unsure of his work and afraid she hated it.

"Troy Nathaniel Bolton, I think that you are amazing," Sharpay grinned as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. The taste of his sweet lips made Sharpay swoon, he was oh so kissable. "I can't believe that you did all of this."

"You're surprised?" Troy grinned, quite happy with himself.

"Very," Sharpay smiled at him. "I completely forgot about Valentine's Day."

"Well I most certainly did not," he kissed her lips softly, loving the feeling of being so connected. "So do you still want to get Liv?"

"I guess she's in good hands with your parents, you turned out perfectly alright, what's a couple of hours."

"Have a seat love," he pulled out the chair for her and Sharpay immediately sat down.

"I love presents," she gushed as she reached for the blue box.

"Did I say you could open that?" he teased as he knelt down beside her.

"Oh please baby," Sharpay put on her best puppy dog face, knowing that her husband could never resist her.

"Sure, I've got a little something else for you after dinner although this is the main surprise."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands before grabbing the Tiffany's box. A pro at opening presents, she quickly undid the white bow and pulled the top of the box off. "Oh Troy, oh it's so beautiful," she stroked the beautiful silver necklace, a gorgeous blue topaz bubble pendant hung from it.

"Its Olivia's birthstone."

Sharpay nodded in response. "Can you?"

"I would love too," he kissed her cheek quickly before taking the necklace out of the box. Sharpay lifted up her long blond hair and Troy carefully placed the necklace around her neck. After clasping it shut, he turned to face her. "Perfect."

"Perfect," she repeated his words as she touched her neck, loving its feel. "Thank you so much! I love it."

"You're welcome, Pay, you deserve it."

"I don't have anything for you; I can't believe that I forgot. I'm so sorry," she replied, tears glistening in her eyes. Despite the fact that their baby was a couple of months old, Sharpay was still a little hormonal at times.

"Its alright, you've had a lot on your mind," Troy replied. "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. My present is watching you, seeing you happy. I just wanted to do something special for my incredibly beautiful wife."

Sharpay smiled before she looked down at her appearance. "Beautiful? Hardly, I'm wearing sweats and I didn't even have time to wash my hair this morning."

"You'll always be beautiful to me, unwashed hair and all."

"Should I change?" Sharpay asked, feeling a bit self conscious about her appearance. Sharpay was usually so put together and had been all her life but the arrival of her daughter had changed all that. Troy was still in his work clothes, and looked absolutely gorgeous as usual.

"No, baby, it's just us. Besides dinner's ready," Troy stood up so he could head into the kitchen.

"It smells great honey," Sharpay could smell spices wafting through the doors. "Let me help you."

"No you sit, don't move an inch. I've got everything covered," Troy replied as he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Troy returned with two bowls from their wedding china set.

"And what do we have here?" Sharpay asked excitedly as Troy put the bowls down.

"We have roasted garlic mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus."

"Yum, they look great," Sharpay smiled at him.

"Be right back," Troy rushed back into the kitchen, returning a minute later with a casserole dish. "Chicken Scaloppini Marsala, I hope you like it," Troy put the dish down and took the seat right next to her.

"I'm sure I'll love it, I can't believe you did all of this," Sharpay leaned over and kissed his lips for a quick and loving kiss.

"Only the best for my baby," Troy replied, winking at her as he spoke.

"Thank you so much."

Troy began to dish out their food, much to Sharpay's appreciation. Sharpay was surprised to find that the champagne flutes were actually filled with sparkling cider, which was perfect since she was nursing. Troy, literally, thought of everything. Dinner was absolutely delicious and the conversation was wonderful. This was one of the first times that Troy and Sharpay had real live actual grown up time. Although much of their conversation revolved around their baby, they still spoke about work, entertainment, politics, etc.

"I think this has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," Sharpay beamed as she finished up her dinner, feeling quite stuffed.

"I think last Valentine's Day was pretty good too, don't you think?" Troy questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sharpay giggled, "Yes that was pretty great too," she smiled. Last year was the night they created their daughter. They had a wonderful dinner out and spent the night at a classy hotel. "So they're tied but don't Liv."

"Scout's honor," Troy chuckled.

"I'm so full, I don't think I could possibly eat another bite," Sharpay pushed her plate away and leaned back into her chair.

"Are you sure about that? I've got dessert," Troy grinned.

"Mmm, what do you have in mind?"

"Be right back," Troy grabbed both of their nearly empty plates before entering the kitchen. Sharpay smiled to herself as she watched him go, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband like Troy. Troy came back a moment later with two little dessert dishes. "One for you and one for me."

"Oh yum," Sharpay reached for her little dish of chocolate mousse, complete with strawberries on top. "You really outdid yourself today. I feel like you've been hiding your cooking skills from me all these years."

"I can just follow a recipe that's all."

"Well trust me when I say that you will be following them more often, you are so giving Zeke a run for his money."

"Really?" Troy asked astounded, Zeke was now a famous chef, complete with a restaurant and a show on the Food Network.

"Not quite," Sharpay laughed, "but close, you'll have to make me some other treats before I make my final decision."

"I will so kick Zeke's ass," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah uh huh baby," Sharpay giggled, knowing it was far from the truth. Once they were finished, Sharpay insisted on at least helping Troy bring the dishes to the kitchen. Finally, he gave in but put his foot down when she tried to load the dishwasher.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sharpay placed her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Sit down, relax, leave this all to me," Troy gave her a gentle kiss before patting her bottom to scoot out of the kitchen. Troy did the dishes before joining Sharpay in their living room where she was watching some T.V. "Ready for your other presents?"

"Always," Sharpay grinned widely.

"Be right back," he headed for the hallway closet where he had two Victoria's Secret boxes waiting for him. After grabbing them both, he hurried back to his wife.

"Hmm…Victoria Secret huh?" Sharpay questioned, the last thing she was feeling was sexy and she knew exactly how her husband's mind worked. "Which one should I open first?"

"This one," he handed her the smallest of the two boxes before taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"Ok," Sharpay opened the box and her eyes widened in shock. Sitting in the box was the laciest red negligee she had ever seen. "Troy!"

"I thought it was nice," Troy replied.

"I can't wear this! I don't think I can even fit it! And I'm sorry but I don't think that I'm ready yet to…"

"I know, I know," Troy responded. "Here," he handed her the second box. "I know that you're not ready but I still wanted you to have it. You'll look beyond amazing in it but I don't want to pressure you."

"This isn't a repeat outfit is it?" Sharpay asked before pushing the teddy aside so she could open the other box.

"No," Troy chuckled.

"K," Sharpay opened this box and smiled when she saw what was in it. It was Pink pajama pants with a little matching tunic. "Aww it's so cute. Thank you," She leaned over to kiss him.

"You're welcome," Troy said a moment later after they finished kissing. "Did you have a good night?"

"Did you even have to ask baby? Tonight was perfect."

"So we can do it more often?"

Sharpay nodded, "Not too often, I really miss Livvie," Sharpay admitted.

"I miss her too," Troy replied and he did, normally he spent his nights with his daughter since he was at work all day. So this was normally daddy-baby time and he was missing out. But, he did love his husband-wife time just as much, especially since it was so rare these days.

"Maybe when Livvie's older and not attached to my breast," Troy laughed as Sharpay continued. "We can go out more, start a date night tradition or something."

"That sounds perfect," Troy replied, envisioning great time spent with his beautiful wife. "But for now, do you want me to go get her?"

"Do you mind?" Sharpay bit her lip nervously, Troy had worked so hard on their evening so she felt bad cutting it short.

"Not at all, I think our sweet pea has been gone long enough and she is definitely not ready for her first sleepover."

"Definitely not," Sharpay laughed, she would go crazy if Livvie spent the night away from home at this young age.

"I'll grab my keys and go," Troy stood from the couch but was pulled back down.

"Thank you," Sharpay held onto his tie while placing a kiss on his lips. What started out innocent turned quickly into something more passionate as Troy's tongue slipped into her mouth. Their two tongues danced in harmony until the need for air became too great and they both had to pull away, breathless of course.

"Do I have to go?" Troy questioned, wanting more.

"Yes," Sharpay giggled demurely. "Bring our baby home please."

"Fine," Troy conceded before trudging out of the family room, it was moments like that that made him desperate for his wife again.

Sharpay brought her presents upstairs and changed her clothes, changing into her new pajamas. Once she was dressed again, she want back downstairs and continued watching the movie she had been watching. It wasn't long until Troy made his way into the room with Olivia.

"Hi baby girl!" Sharpay immediately took the baby from Troy and cuddled her against her chest. "Mommy missed you so much!" she plastered kisses all along her face.

"I'm sure she missed her mommy too," Troy sat down and tickled their little girl's feet. "She's tired."

Sharpay nodded, "I'll feed her and then put her down."

"She had a great time with the grandparents or so says my mom. She actually took a bottle like a pro from my dad, apparently. Also, she enjoyed a little bit of a basketball game with her grandpa. Before they went to my parents' house, my mom stopped by her book club meeting for a couple of minutes to show off her grandbaby," Troy chuckled. "My mom said they were all jealous of our little beauty."

"Duh," Sharpay kissed Olivia's cheek. "She's the most beautiful baby the world has ever seen."

"I most definitely agree," Troy gently caressed his daughter's little hand and in turn she clutched onto his pinky finger, smiling at her daddy.

Sharpay took Olivia upstairs to the nursery and nursed her quickly before the baby conked out completely. Once again Sharpay had to tear herself away from her little girl as she slept peacefully in her crib. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sharpay quietly exited the nursery and made her way into her own bedroom where Troy was watching a basketball game, all sprawled out on the bed.

"Is Livvie asleep?" Troy questioned, looking up as his wife joined him in bed.

Sharpay nodded as she sat on the bed and inched closer to her husband, "I think that the grandparents exhausted her, they should do that more often because she went down without a peep…so unusual for Livvie."

Troy chuckled, "Are you tired? I can turn this off," Troy motioned to the T.V. Sharpay usually went to sleep at night as soon as Olivia did, so she could get a couple of hours before that late night feeding.

"Actually I'm wide awake," Sharpay grinned. "That nap really did me some good, I'm still so refreshed."

"Good, I knew you would be," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Can you turn that off?" Sharpay pointed to their remote.

"Uh sure," Troy said, a little disappointed, the game was just getting good. If she had planned on going to sleep, he was going to watch the rest of the game downstairs.

"You're recording it, don't act like I just killed your puppy," Sharpay glared at him.

"Okay," Troy grabbed the remote and pressed the 'power' button.

"So…" Sharpay grinned as she looked at her husband. "Are you hot in here? I'm kind of hot."

Troy shrugged indifferently, "I'm good, are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little hot," Sharpay said once again. "I think I'm going to take this off."

"Alright," Troy responded, a little unsure of Sharpay at the moment.

"Can you help me?" Sharpay asked innocently, lightly batting her eyelashes at Troy.

"Help you take off your shirt?" Troy asked skeptically. "Are you kidding?"

"No," Sharpay frowned. "I'm dead serious."

"Ok," Troy replied, thinking that he had hurt her feelings. Although he had no idea why his adult wife couldn't take off her shirt on her own. Women really confused him, always had and always will.

"Thanks baby," Sharpay smiled, happy once again. She knew that she sounded incredibly silly but she was doing this all for him. "Go ahead."

"Um alright," Troy sat up and ran his fingers along the edge of his wife's shirt before pulling it up completely. Troy's eyes widened at the sight, Sharpay was wearing the red negligee that he had just bought her.

"Now that's better, don't you think?" Sharpay smirked seductively but Troy was too busy to notice, he was wrapped up in all of her beauty.

"Yeah," Troy muttered, finally snapping out of it. "Why are…how did…what?"

Sharpay laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her face into his, so that they were touching forehead to forehead, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised!"

"I'm ready Troy," Sharpay said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Troy questioned, not wanting to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for.

Sharpay nodded, "I am more than sure, there's nothing I want more than to make love to my husband."

"Thank god," Troy kissed her passionately, attacking his lips on hers, reveling in the feeling of her tongue dancing with his. It had been so long since they had been together. The last time they had made love was right before Olivia was born, Sharpay had been incredibly horny the last couple of months of her pregnancy. There were times where Troy almost couldn't keep up with her but somehow he managed. They had tried after the first six weeks of Olivia's life, the standard wait time but Sharpay just couldn't do it. She was still sore, felt less than attractive, and not that turned on much to Troy's disappointment. But he stuck out and told her to take her time and here it was six weeks later and he couldn't wait.

"Just go slow," Sharpay pulled away breathlessly from the kiss.

"I will do anything you want me to do," Troy whispered as he caressed her cheek lovingly, staring into her enchanting brown eyes.

"I love you," Sharpay replied as she found herself being gently laid on their bed.

"I love you with all of my heart Sharpay Bolton," Troy kissed her once again before he took his own sweet time with her.

An hour later, Troy and Sharpay lay snuggled under the covers, their naked bodies, still radiating heat. Sharpay had her head against Troy's chest as she drew circles on him with her delicate finger.

"You are so amazing Pay," Troy kissed her head softly.

"Ditto," Sharpay kissed his hard chest. "I'm sorry that it took me so long…we've never gone that long before."

"Baby, its fine, you just had a baby and that was well worth the wait."

"It was pretty perfect huh," Sharpay replied dreamily followed by a yawn.

"We should get a little bit of sleep before Liv wakes up," Troy kissed her head once again before pulling her up against him a little bit more, still wanting to feel connected.

"K," Sharpay yawned once again before closing her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too honey."

"You're going to have to try really hard to top this one for next year," Sharpay mumbled, almost approaching sleep.

"We could always give Livvie a baby brother or sister."

"Dream on Bolton," Sharpay replied before sleep finally over took her.

"Just you wait," Troy chuckled before he closed his own eyes, waiting for sleep to come. All he could think of was how perfect this day had been and how lucky he was to find the girl of his dreams. The one who he would spend every Valentine's Day with.


End file.
